My True Self
by MattTheBeast
Summary: Selena Gomez and Victoria Justice try and figure out their true self and realize their true sexuality.


This is the story of two famous high school actors Selena Gomez and Victoria Justice who discover they are lesbian.

This story is all in Selena's POV.

Selena's POV

I was texting my best friend Demi Lovato, Demi was on tour all over the world. I had just come off my tour and had just finished filming my movie In Dubious Battle.

I was on my way to school at North Gwinnett High School and texting my other best friend Victoria Justice. I had just reached school and Victoria was waiting for me by the door.

"Hey babe!" Victoria said

"Hey bestie!" I screamed

"You ready for first period?" Victoria asked

"Ya! I love Chemistry!" I said

"Ugh, I hate it." Victoria sulked

"Why? You're really good at it." I said

"I know, I just don't like having to do it." Victoria said

"Well I just really like science and math related stuff." I said

"You like everything, you have a 10.3 GPA. You are the smartest girl in the tenth grade, you were in all AP classes in eighth grade." Victoria said

"I know, but you are just as I am you have a 8.0 GPA" Selena said

"Lets just go to class." Victoria said

"Alright, lets go!" Selena said

"Good morning class" Mr. Brandy said

"Good morning Mr. Brandy" Selena and Victoria said

"Oh how are my two best students?" Mr. Brandy said

" We're good." Victoria and I said

"Selena and Victoria I need you guys to go pick up some stuff from the basement for me, and then print out some papers, and get some letters for me from the mail room. It will probably take you the whole class period." Mr. Brandy said

"Alright Mr. Brandy." Victoria and I said

" Selena I have to go to the restroom really bad I feel really bad, will you come with me"

"KK let's go baby, ha-ha." I joked

"Oh come on!" Victoria shouted

"I feel really bad, like I am going to throw up." Victoria screamed

"You are going to be fine, just breathe." I soothed

"Thanks, I am thankful to have a best friend like you." Victoria said

"Oh stop, I am just being a good friend." I said modestly

"Selena can you hold my hand, I feel worse!" Victoria pleaded

"It's alright Victoria I am right here." I said

"Thanks Selena I love you." Victoria said

"Love you too Victoria." I said

Selena is moving over to get some toilet paper to blow her nose when she slips and falls on Victoria.

Selena's lips touch Victoria's and Selena tries to pull away when Victoria plants her lips right back onto Selena's

"Vic I am not a Lesbian." I said

"Neither am I Selena I just wanted to make sure." Victoria said

"Ok let's go we have work to do." I said

"I am feeling much better, thank you Selena." Victoria said

"No problem Victoria what are best friends for." I said

Victoria and Selena are in seventh period.

"The bell is about to ring!" I screamed

"Yes!" Victoria yelled

The bell rings and the halls get bombarded with teenagers.

"Victoria are you ready for cheerleading practice?" I asked

"Ya let's go." Victoria said

Victoria and Selena finish practice and they go back to Selena's house.

"Victoria do you want a snack?" I asked

"No I'm fine, thanks though." Victoria said

"What do you want to do for the rest of the Friday?" I asked

"Lets watch movies the rest of the day!" Victoria suggested

"KK do you want to sleep over?" I asked

"Sure, I'll text my parents right now." Victoria said

"What movie do you want to watch?" Victoria asked

"Well I have an pre-copy of my new movie In Dubious Battle if you want to watch it?" I asked

"Sure, I know it is going to be a great movie, put it in!" Victoria shouted

Selena puts in the movie and they start watching it.

"This is a really good movie you are great it in Selena!" Victoria said

"Thanks baby I guess I am ok in this movie." I said

"Oh stop it your amazing!" Victoria said

Victoria leans in for a kiss and I think about pulling away but instead I kiss her back.

I moan into Victoria's mouth.

"Oh!" I moaned

Victoria opens her mouth and I insert my tongue. Our tongues wrestle for dominance and I win. Victoria puts her hand into my shirt and squeezes my bra hard. I moan again into her mouth.

"Oh don't stop!" I moaned

"Can I take it off?" Victoria asked

"Yes you can." I said

Victoria takes off my shirt and my bra. Victoria then proceeds to lick and suck on my boobs. Victoria keeps sucking my boobs and it feels so good.

"Oh fuck baby don't stop!" I moaned.

Victoria kept sucking my boobs then she moved down to my cheerleading skirt and threw it off. Victoria then pulled of my panties and started to lick my pussy.

"Yes Victoria don't stop, it feels so good!" I moaned

"Oh I won't baby your pussy tastes so amazing." Victoria said

"Baby lets go upstairs." I said

"Lets go baby." Victoria agreed

Selena opens the door to her room and is pushed onto her bed by Victoria. Victoria continues to lick Selena's pussy when she decides to stick two fingers inside of her.

"Yes baby finger my pussy!" I moaned

Victoria kept fingering my pussy when she adds a third finger.

"Oh god that feels so good!" I moaned

Victoria stopped fingering my pussy and starts to kiss mea on the lips. I continued the kiss when the garage door started opening. Victoria and I quickly put on our clothes and jumped into bed and fell asleep.

"Aw they look so peaceful sleeping in there." Mandy Teefey said

"Let them sleep babe." Brian Teefey said


End file.
